doctorwhofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Décimo Doctor
Es la décima encarnación de un señor del tiempo renegado conocido como el Doctor. A diferencia de su predecesor, que fue muy rencoroso debido a la gran Guerra del Tiempo, fue mucho más extrovertido y expontáneo. Una actitud que ocultaba una gran culpa de superviviente que lo había atormentado desde la guerra. Durante su vida, sin embargo, su culpabilidad se fue notando cada vez más. Estaba obsesionado por sus acompañantes perdidos, sus enemigos creían que estaba muerto y los sucesos amenazaban a la estructura del tiempo. Acabó regenerado después de haber absorbido enormes cantidades de radiación, mientras salvaba la vida de su amigo Wilfred Mott. Biografía Antes de la regeneración El noveno Doctor absolvió la energía del vortex que había dentro de su acompañante Rose Tyler, y la volvió a meter dentro del corazón de la TARDIS. Después de esto, casi se destruye completamente su estructura celular. Se regethumb|left|Inmediatamente después de la regeneración ([[DW:The Parting of the Ways)]]neró por novena vez para salvar su vida (DW: La bifurcación de los caminos). El Doctor había desmaterializado la TARDIS en el satélite 5, con la intención de cumplir su promesa de llevar a Rose al planeta Barcelona en el año 5006. Rose sufre una crisis emocional debido al cambio repentino del Doctor, sin embargo, el Señor del Tiempo la dirigió a su casa el 24 de Diciembre de 2005, después de convencerla de su identidad, recordandole la primera cosa que le dijo: ¡Corre!. Antes de que pudiera aterrizar, comenzó a sufrir efectos secundarios violentos debido a la regeneración y experimentando una hiperactividad maníaca. Aceleró la TARDIS y se estrelló (DW: The children in need Special). Salió tambaleándose, aturdido y deseó a Jackie y a Mickey una Feliz Navidad, después cayó en coma. Salió del coma brevemente para salvar a los tres de un árbol de navidad asesino, pero el estrés de despertar empeoró las cosas y se desplomó de nuevo. Cuando la TARDIS fue atrapada por una nave Sycorax, el Doctor se despertó thumb|left|¿Quieres seguir viajando conmigo? ([[DW: La invasión de Navidad)]]con la ayuda del té. Detuvo el control de sangre Sycorax de un tercio de la humanidad y después desafió a su lider. Este le cortó la mano al Doctor, pero gracias a que estaba en las primeras 15 horas de su ciclo de regeneración, le creció una nueva y lo mató. Cuando los Sycorax huyeron, la primera ministro Harriet Jones ordenó a Torchwood destruir la nave. El Doctor, enfadado, dijo unas palabras a su ayudante al oido, provocando la caida de la lider (DW: La invasión de Navidad). Nuevas aventuras con Rose El Doctor y Rose se embarcaron en muchas más aventuras juntos a través del tiempo y el espacio. Llevaron a la Nueva Tierra y fueron convocados en el Hospital de Nueva Nueva York por la cara de Boe. Una vez allí, detuvo a las Hermanas de la Plenitud, que crearon unos seres humanos y los acontagiaron con todo tipo de enfermedades. Rose estaba poseida por Cassandra, que estaba tratando de sobrevivir, pero el Doctor finalmentethumb|Nueva Nueva York ([[DW:Nueva Tierra)]] la convenció para poner fin a su vida (DW: Nueva Tierra). Hizo un viaje a 1879, Escocia, donde el Doctor protegió a la reina Victoria de un posible asesinato. Los hermanos se hicieron a cargo de la casa Torchwood. Dentro de la casa Torchwood, el Doctor utiliza el diamante del Principe Alberto de Koh-i-Noor para destruir al hombre lobo. Como recompensa, el Doctor fue nombrado caballero: "Señor Doctor TARDIS" y Rose fue llamada, "Madame Rose de la propiedad Powell". Fueron expulsados del Imperio Británico, ya que su actitud alegre ante el peligro desconcertó a la Reina. El Doctor también inspiró a la reina Victoria para fundar el Instituto Torchwood, dedicada a la defensa de Gran Bretaña de un ataque extraterrestre, sobre todo de él (DW: Con uñas y dientes). En 2007, Mickey trajo al Doctor y a Rose a la escuela de secundaria Deffry Vale, donde los resultados de los examenes eran sospechosamente altos y habían avistamientos ovnis. El Doctor se hizo pasar por un profesor de física llamado John Smith. El Doctor se encontró con Sarah Jane Smith y con K9, mientras los dos investigaban en la escuela. Se enteró de que el aceite aumentaba el coeficiente intelectual de los niños y estaba hecho de petróleo Krillitane. Los Krillitanes estaban usando las mentes de los niños para desvelar el paradigma Skasis, un cálculo que podía reconstruir el tejido del universo. Cuando el Doctor se negó a esta tentación, K9 sacrificó su vida para hacer estallar a los Krillitanes con su aceite tóxico. Pthumb|left|Se encuentra con Sarah Jane ([[DW: Reunión escolar)]]or sugerencia de Sarah Jane, el Doctor permitió a Mickey que lo acompañara junto con Rose en sus viajes. Sarah Jane, que se negó a continuar viajando con el Doctor, obtuvo un nuebo modelo K9 contruido por él (DW: Reunión escolar). El Doctor, Rose y Mickey viajaron a la SS Madame de Pompadour en el siglo 510, donde se encontraron los órganos de la tripulación adheridos como piezas a la nave. Unos droides crearon unas ventanas temporales para encontrar a Reinette cuando estuviera "completa". Si bien la investigación, el Doctor viajó a través de la vida de Reinette entrando en esas ventanas temporales mientras luchaba contra los androides en el siglo XVIII, Francia, pero se enamoraron. Cuando los droides encontraron el momento en el que Madame de Pompadour estaba completa, el Doctor la rompió atravesando la ventana temporal en 1758, destruyendo con ello la conexión de la nave y dejados desactivados a los droides. Reinette tenía aún la chimenea, por lo tanto podía estar conectada con la nave. El Doctor trató de viajar de nuevothumb|Salvó a Madame de Pompadour ([[DW: La chica en la chimenea)]] a través de esa chimenea para llevar a Reinette a ver las estrellas, pero la mala conexión de la ventana hizo que al volver hubieran pasado 6 años, con la muerte de la chica (DW: La chica en la chimenea) En una Tierra paralela, el Doctor, Rose y Mickey fueron testigos del nacimiento de los Cybermen en ese mundo. La aventura terminó cuando Mickey decidió quedarse en ese universo paralelo, dejando a Rose y al Doctor contunuar sus viajes juntos (DW: La rebelión de los Cybermen / La Edad del acero). El Doctor y Rose planeaban ver un concierto de Elvis, vistiendo trajes de los años 50 y montados en una moto. Sin embargo, accidentalmente terminaron en Inglaterra, 2 de junio de 1953, donde el cable tenía la intención de robar todas las esencias y las caras del mundo mientras miraban la coronación de Isabel II en la televisión. Rose fue víctima de la transferencia, pero durante la coronación el Doctor derrotó al cable y devolvió los rostros a sus víctimas (DW: La linterna del idiota). El Doctor y Rose viajaron al planeta Krop Tor, un planeta que orbitaba alrededor de un agujero negro llamado K37 Gem 5, algo que era imposible. Los humanos habían viajado al astro para descubrir la fuente de un poder que emanaba del núcleo del planeta, permitiendo establecer una óribta estable alrededor del agujero. La bestia había estando aterrozando a los exploradores poseyendo a sus exclavos, los Ood. El Doctor y un miembro de la base llamado Ida Scott, se aventuraron en el núcleo para explorar y descubrir un agujero que se había comenzado a abrir (DW: El planeta imposible). thumb|left|([[DW: El pozo de Satanás)]]El Doctor descendió a la fosa solo. Al fondo del agujero, se encontró cara a cara con el cuerpo inconsciente de la Bestia. El Doctor estaba con el cuerpo de la bestia, pero su mente poseyó a Toby Zed, ya muy lejos de allí, escapando del planeta. Liberó al demonio y lo que antes permitía escapar a la nave ahora ya no estaba. La TARDIS por accidente, permitió salvar a Rose y a los supervivientes de la base (DW: El pozo de Satanás). Cuando Elton Pope molestó a la madre de Rose, el Doctor y Rose se enfrentaron a él y les ayudó a derrotar al Abzorbaloff (DW: Amor y monstruos). Él y Rose viajaron al 2012 para ver los Juegos Olímpicos de Londres. Conoció a una chica llamada Chloe Webber, que había sido poseida por un solitario Isolus. Chloe atrapaba a los niños de su calle en dibujos para evitar que Isolus se sintiera solo. Después de estar durante un tiempo atrapado en un dibujo, junto con la TARDIS, el Doctor corrió con la antorcha olímpica el estadio, enciendió la llama y luego se reunió con Rose (DW: Temerla). Cuando el Doctor y Rose regresaron a Londres en 2007, se encontraron con que el planeta estaba siendothumb|¿De dónde salieron estos fantasmas? ([[DW:El ejército de fantasmas)]] visitado por seres parecidos a los fantasmas. El Doctor siguió la señal de una torre Torchwood y fue detenido por el Instituto Torchwood. Se opuso firmemente a la utilización de los "turnos de fantasmas" como fuente de energía, ya que rasgaba el espacio-tiempo entre dos mundos paralelos. El desgarro original fue causado por "la Esfera", un objeto que fue identificado por el Doctor como barco vacío. Más tarde, tres técnicos informáticos que estaban a escondidas bajo el control de los Cybermen reiniciando la conversión de los espíritus. Esto hizo que los fantasmas, que en realidad eran Cybermen, vinieran del mundo paralelo de donde el Doctor y Rose se habían ido sin Mickey. Como la invasión Cyberman a la Tierra empezó, el barco vacío se abrió, revelando el Culto de Skaro, un grupo de Daleks con el Arca del Génesis (DW: El ejército de los fantasmas). El Arca del Génesis era un tecnología propia de los Señores del Tiempo, una nave prisión que contenía millones de Daleks capturados por los Señores del Tiempo. Con el fin de salvar a los dos universos de la aniquilación y derrotar a los Daleks y a los Cybermen, el Doctor decidió abrir el vacío. Esta apertura subciona cualquier cosa que este cubierta de "materia vacía". Dándose cuenta de que él mismo, Rose y los demás también estaban cubiertos de ese material, el Doctor envió a Rose, contra su voluntad, al mundo paralelo, junto con Mickey, Pete Tyler y su madre, donde todos estarían a salvo. Sin embargo, Rose volvió, negándose a abandonar al Doctor sabiendo que con esa elección no volvería a ver a su familia. Juntos, ellos abrieron el vacío, y los Daleks y los Cybermen fueron absorbidos. El plan inicialmente se desarrollo sin contratiempos, hasta que thumb|El Doctor le dice adiós a Rose desde la bahía Lobo Malo ([[DW: El día del juicio final)]]la palanca de Rose sufrió una avería, con la amenaza de detener el proceso. Rose logró mover la palanca, pero no puedo sostenerse y fue casi absorbida por el vacío. Sin embargo, se salvó en el último segundo gracias a su padre que se había teletransportado desde su mundo paralelo al lugar, llevándola de regreso al universo paralelo. El Doctor y Rose pudieron encontrarse por última vez en Dårlig Ulf Stranden, Noruega. El Doctor había estacionado la TARDIS en órbita alrededor de una supernova para conseguir el poder suficente como para proyectar una imagen de él através de la brecha y poder decirle adiós. Rose fue capaz de confirmar su amor por el Doctor, pero el Doctor fue cortado antes de que pudiera decirle que la amaba también (DW: El día del juicio final). Un encuentro noble Mientras él sufría por Rose, una novia llamada Donna Noble fue enviada al interior de la TARDIS durante su boda con Lance Bennett. Al tiempo que Donna renaudó su ceremonia en la víspera de Navidad de 2007, el Doctor thumb|left|Tratan de coger un taxi ([[DW: Novia a la fuga)]]descubrió a la emperatriz Racnoss. La encontró tratando de utilizar las partículas Huon incrustados en Donna y Lance para revivir a sus crías, que estaban en éxtasis en el centro de la Tierra. El Doctor inundó la cámara con todo el río Tamesis, pero no pudo salvar a Lance. Los militares británicos acabaron con la nave de la emperatriz. En gran parte debido a un tratamiento cruel del Doctor hacia ellos, Donna decidió no viajar con él y le dejó para encontrar a alguien (DW: Novia a la fuga). Perfil psicológico Personalidad Esta encarnación fue muy alegre, carismático y encusiaste, a menudo en los momentos más inoportunos, incluso cuando está en peligro (DW: Con uñas y dientes). Mientras que en las encarnaciones anteriores se burlaba deliberadamente en convenciones sociales, la décima encarnación se sorprendía realmente cuando era thumb|left|El lado elegre del Doctor ([[DW: Compañeros en el crimen)]]grosero o inculto. Con frecuencia se metía en problemas debido a su sentido amplio y flexible de superioridad (DW: Medianoche). Regularmente siempre usa su nombre como una amenaza, especialmente cuando esta trabajando, a pesar de sus aparentes expectativas (DW: Nueva Tierra). Esto fue principalmente porque pocas especies conocían su existencia o la de los Señores del Tiempo. La décima encarnación retuvo e inclusó extendió su capacidad de ira injusta de la última encarnación, que se mostró especialmente cuando Rose se veía amenazada o en peligro (DW: La linterna del idiota). Cuando era impulsado por la ira o la justicia, actuaba sin vacilar abatiendo a aquellos que se oponían, como causa de la caída de Harriet Jones, que según su punto de vista, cometió un asesinato en masa (DW: La invasión de Navidad). Había una sombra innegable sobre la alegría que el sentía en aquellos momentos, y una crueldad, lindando con la personalidad arrogante que pareció asumir, uno que era casi misterioso de contemplar. Mientras que el había superado gran parte de la culpa de superviviente que sentía antes, el Doctor había comenzado a sentir su edad. Debajo de la chapa de juventud y alegría exterior era un hombre viejo que había visto cosas terribles. Sintió una profunda soledad y su agudo sentimiento de pérdida le llevó a empatizar con los que también habían sufrido. Sarah Jane Smith trató de consolarlo diciendo que apesar de que se comportaba como un hombre solitario, tenía la familia más grande de la Tierra. Se refería a muchos acompañantes que el Doctor había recogido (DW: El final del viaje).thumb|El lado oscuro del Doctor ([[DW: La familia de la sangre)]] Tuvo un carácter muy tolerante, ofreciendole ayuda al Dalek Caan a pesar de haber cometido un genocidio (DW: La evolución de los Daleks). También perdonó al Amo de todas las atrocidades que había cometido mientras gobernaba la Tierra, que incluyó también converitr su TARDIS en una máquina-paradoja, la tortura de sus compañeros por diversión y en envejecerlo hasta un punto realmente deprimente (DW: El último de los señores del tiempo). Sin embargo, cuando su paciencia llega a un límite, no da una segunda oportunidad a sus enemigos. Incluso fue declarado por sí mismo cuando el lider Sycorax intentó matarle después de salvarle la vida (DW: La invasión de Navidad) o cuando castigó a la familia de la sangre (DW: La familia de la sangre). Al Doctor le resultaba muy difícil aceptar una derrota, por ejemplo cuando fue incapaz de salvar a Astrid (DW: El viaje de los malditos). Después de haber visto tanta destrucción, se sentía impulsado a tratar de evitarlo de cualquier manera posible. River Song piensa que si consiguiera este poder, el universo se convertiría en un lugar más oscuro (DW: El bosque de los muertos). En su primer encuentro, Donna Noble señaló que la razón por la cual el Doctor debía llevar acompañantes era evitar sucumbir a sus impulsos más oscuros (DW: Novia a la fuga). Después de perder a Donna por culpa de una unión Señor del Tiempo-Humano, optó por no llevar compañeros y evitar que su corazón se rompiera de nuevo. Eso hizo que el Doctor cayera en sus más oscuros impulsos, rompiendo las leyes del tiempo para satisfacer su ego (DW: Las aguas de Marte). La décima encarnación se involucró en situaciones románticas con mucha más frecuencia que sus predecesores. Después de haber viajado con ella durante tanto tiempo, el Doctor se enamoró de Rose Tyler, y entró en depresión por culpa de su pérdida (DW: El día del juicio final). Sin embargo, nunca llegó a declararse a pesar de que casi lo consiguió en un par de ocasiones (DW: El pozo de Satanás, El día del juicio final). Al final, fue el décimo Doctor meta-crisis quien lo hizo debido a que este era casi idéntico al original, aunque un poco más violento y con algunos rasgos de la personalidad de Donna Noble, asi como el hecho de que poseía los recuerdos del Doctor original, es casi seguro de que el Doctor sentía lo mismo. Muchos otros se involucraron sentimentalmente, entre ellos Madame de Pompadour, Joan Redfern, Martha Jones, Astrid Peth, River Song y Christina de Souza (DW: La chica en la chimenea, Naturaleza humana/ La familia de la sangre, El viaje de los malditos, Silencio en la Biblioteca/ El bosque de los muertos, Planet of the dead). El Doctor sentía lo mismo por todas ellas, salvo por Martha, Christina y River, cuya relación era supuestamente desconocida para él. Esta encarnación se negó a utilizar las armas para dañar al enemigo. Mientras que sus encarnaciones anteriores la tuvieron, este no lo haría, en varías ocasiones incluso, negándose a esto cuando se lo ofrece un Sontaran que está a punto de atacar (DW: El cielo envenenado). Davros aunque señaló su repulsión por coger un arma, también mencionó que utilizaba a sus compañeros en su lugar. Finalmente, sin embargo, el Doctor decidió coger la pistola de Wilfred Mott para defenderse de Rassilon y los Señores del Tiempo que pretendían destruir la Tierra (DW: El fin del tiempo). Trató siempre de encontrar una manera pacífica de resolver los problemas en vez de utilizar la violencia, tratando de solucionar una disputa sin matar al lider Sycorax (aunque obligado a hacerlo por traicionar su promesa). Usó la derrota de este, para desterrar a los Sycorax de la Tierra. Se enfadó mucho cuando destruyó la nave después (DW: La invasión de Navidad). El Doctor también trató de ayudar a los supervivientes Dalek en Nueva York para que encontraran un nuevo hogar en vez de luchar hasta la muerte. Inicialmente logró convencerlos hasta que el Dalek Sec los volvió contra él. Lucas Rattigan los mató en lugar del Doctor (DW: El cielo envenenado). Más tarde, intentó encontrar una solución sin matar al Amo. Cuando los señores del tiempo regresaron, se vio obligado a usar un arma y a elegir matar entre Rassilon o el Amo. Encontró una manera diferente destruyendo la punta de estrella diamante blanca con la pistola, rompiendo el vinculo que había entre la Tierra y los Señores del thumb|La única vez que usó el arma a pesar de que no quería ([[DW: El fin del tiempo)]]Tiempo (DW: El fin del tiempo). Esta encarnación tenía un gran respeto por la humanidad, asi como un gran deseo de protegerla y constantemente señalando su importancia. Algo que puede haber venido influido de sus acompañantes. Lo más notable fue, sin embargo, que cuando Wilfred Mott le contó que los humanos debían de parecer un insecto ante él, el Docto respondió que parecíamos gigantes (DW: El fin del tiempo). Hacia el final de su vida, estuvo sin duda asustado de su muerte preedicha, pasando todo tiempo de aventuras para evitarla o retrasarla (DW: El fin del tiempo). Hábitos y peculiaridades El Doctor hizo frecuentes referencias a la cultura pop del siglo XX, incluyendo el tema de los cazafantasmas (DW: El ejército de los fantasmas), la canción "Circle of life" de El rey León (DW: La invasión de Navidad) y una de Kylie Minogue "Never too late" (DW: La linterna del idiota). También leyó los libros de Harry Potter, teniendo en cuenta que lloró en el séptimo libro (DW: El código Shakespeare). Le gustaba el rock, tratando de llevar a Rose a conciertos de Ian Dury y Elvis Presley (DW: Con uñas y dientes, La linterna del idiota). Comentó a menudo que la tecnología exótica o viva era "hermoso" o "brillante" y fue cautivado por los descubrimientos realmente grandes, que a veces, ponía a sus acompañantes o a sí mismo en peligro. Cuando se le presentaban acontecimientos inesperados o confusos, solía repetir 3 veces la palabra "¿Qué?", cada vez más asombrado (DW: El día del juicio final, El último de los señores del tiempo, El viaje de los malditos, etc...). Al intentar explicar algo, a menudo interrumpe con un "Bueno..." y ampliando lo que estaba hablando (DW: Parpadeo, etc...). A esta encarnación también le encantaba la frase "Lo siento, lo siento mucho", sobretodo cuando hablaba con personas que estaban a punto de morir y a las cuales no puede salvar. Otras frases favorecidas fueron "¡Allons-y!" (DW: El ejército de los fantasmas, etc...) y "Molto bene" (DW: El viaje de los malditos, etc...). Al igual que su séptima encarnación, a menudo respondía: "Siempre estoy bien", aún cuando todo parecía decir lo contrario (DW: El bosque de los muertos, etc...). Mostró una capacidad, al igual que su quinta encarnación, de determinar las propiedades de un objeto por el sabor (DW: La invasión de Navidad, La linterna del idiota, Con uñas y dientes, Utopía, Los fuegos de Pompeya, La estratagema Sontaran, El unicornio y la avispa, Planet of the dead). También tenía un desarrollado sentido del olfato, por lo que podría utilizarlo para seguir a otros Señores del Tiempo, como el Amo (DW: El fin del tiempo). Hasta que dejó su cuerpo, continuó su hábito por burlarse de Mickey y Jackie, aunque por lo general de manera más suave, obviamente. La décima encarnación del Doctor tenía una gran afición por los plátanos al igual que su predecesor (DW: La chica en la chimenea). El Doctor adoraba las "tiendecitas", las tiendas de regalos que por lo general se encuentran en los hospitales y otros lugares públicos a pesar de que mantuvo una gran aversión por los hospitales debido a que su séptima encarnación fue asesinado en una por accidente (DW: Nueva Tierra). Se basó en gran medida a su destornillador sónico, empujándolo hasta límites que no se habían visto antes e incluso a consejando a su quita encarnación de hacerlo con "manos libres" (DW: Crash time). El también siguió utilizando en gran medida su papel psíquico (DW: Nueva Tierra, etc...). Al igual que sus yos anteriores, era capaz de sacar un gran y diverso número de objetos de sus bolsillos, afirmando una vez que eran más grandes por dentro (DW: Novia a la fuga). También usó una vez un estetoscopio, al igual que su segunda encarnación, tales como el diagnóstico de fallos electrónicos o mecánicos (DW: Fury from the deep, La rebelión de los Cybermen, La Tierra robada). Utilizó su martillo varias veces, para golpear a los Sontarans e incluso para pilotar la TARDIS (DW: Novia a la fuga, El fin del tiempo). Martha le regaló un móvil GSM, cuando dejó de ser su acompañante, que llevó consigo en sus viajes (DW: El último de los señores del tiempo). El número de él podría ser utilizado para comunicarse con él en cualquier lugar del espacio y el tiempo (DW: La estratagema Sontaran, La Tierra robada). Al igual que su anterior encarnación, también mejoró los teléfonos móviles de sus compañeros más tarde con el fin de facilitar la comunicación con sus familias y con él. Tanto los móviles de Martha Jones y Donna Noble se modificaron, asi como la madre de Rose para comunicarse a través del tiempo y el espacio (DW: La Tierra robada). River Song le dijo que sería capaz de abrir la TARDIS con solo chasquear sus dedos. Inicialmente se lo tomó como una tontería, pero más tarde descubrió que era cierto (DW: El bosque de los muertos). Era capaz de calcular números muy rápido. Esto incluye hacer una estimación, a la espera de los que le rodean para responder y, a continuación, dar una respuesta muy exacta (DW: El viaje de los malditos). Odiaba las peras y (al igual que su sexta encarnación) las zanahorias, pero le gustaba las manzanas, el yogurt, las habas, el tocino y el pan, como se demostró cuando su próxima encarnación intentó probar sus comidas favoritas (DW: En el último momento). Apariencia El décimo Doctor era un hombre guapo y jóven con un cuerpo alto, esbelto, pelo castaño, piel clara y ojos marrones (DW: Children in need Special). Aseo y pelo Estaba feliz de tener patillas y más pelo que su anterior encarnación, cuyo pelo estaba casi rapado (DW: thumb|Varios de sus estilos de pelo.Children in need Special). A pesar de que al principio estaba decepcionado por no ser pelirrojo, el llegaría a tener un gran orgullo por su pelo castaño oscuro, el cual peinó de varías formas a lo largo de sus viajes. Él lo usó sin estilo (DW: La invasión de Navidad), con un flequillo al estilo de los años 50 (DW: La linterna del idiota), aplanado hacia adelante (DW: Novia a la fuga) o con cresta (DW: La chica en la chimenea). Ropa En los primeros minutos de su vida, el Doctor continuó llevando la ropa de su anterior encarnación. Después de llegar a Londres y entrar en coma, se le puso un pijama con una bata, que mantuvo hasta el final de su primera aventura, cuando eligió su nuevo traje (DW: Children in need Special, La invasión de Navidad). Esta encarnación variaba en su vestimenta. Tenía dos trajes principañes, un traje de color marrón oscuro con rayas azules y un traje azul con rayas rojas. En raras ocasiones, también se ponía una pajarita y un esmoquin (DW: La rebelión de los Cybermen, La Era del acero, El experimento Lazarus, El viaje de los malditos). thumb|left|Ropa habitual del décimo DoctorPor lo general, llevaba una camisa con una corbata o una camisa de cuello abierto con una camiseta por debajo. La camiseta tenía tonos rojos, marrones o morados. Tanto el traje marrón como el azul fueron acompañadas a menudo por un abrigo de color marrón, dado por Janis Joplin (DW: Atasco). El Doctor parecía tener más de un traje de cada diseño. El Doctor meta-crisis llevaba un traje azul después de su creación, y lo llevaba puesto cuando las paredes del universo se sellaron en el mundo parelelo (DW: El final del viaje). Sin embargo, posteriormente, el Doctor llevó el mismo traje en otras ocasiones. Esto implica que tenía más de uno (DW: La música de las esferas, Las aguas de Marte, SJA: La boda de Sarah Jane Smith) Llevaba muchas veces playeros, concretamente Converse All Stars. Variaba sus colores de crema, para su traje marrón; negro, para usar de esmoquin; y en una ocasión de color rojo o marrón, para llevarlos con su traje azul. Otra parte de la vestimenta de esta encarnación era un par de gafas negras Carey de marco rectangular. A pesar de que lo llevó en varias ocasiones, mencionó que no los necesitaba y que solo los llevaba porque le hacían parecer más inteligente (DW: Crash time). En una ocasión, utiliza su destornillador sónico para oscurecer sus gafas y convertirlas en gafas de sol (DW: Planet of the dead). Su forma de vestir famorita era su traje marrón con rayas azules, una camisa azul claro, corbata y Converse All Stars de color crema. Categoría:El Doctor